Dante Nantal
Dante Nantal (Used to be known as DS) is a character created by Gamergirl304. She is a black, female hedgehog from Fow Toth Town in the Setax Region. She is part of the town’s crime fighting squad, The N Squad, and is the last member of the Nantal Clan. History Early Life Dante is the daughter of Mayo Nantal and Lily Nantal, two of the strongest hedgehogs in the Nantal clan. Her mother died a few years after she was born and she was raised by her father Mayo. Before her training started she usually wandered around the village and explored the forest. While exploring the forest one day she met one of the children, Alysha Nantal. They soon became best friends and went to the Training Academy together when they got older. Training Begins When Dante entered the Training Academy she was put in the same group as Alysha. With the help of her father Dante easily learned how to control both types of basic N-ergy. She quickly became one of the toughest in the Training Academy and was considerd the Strongest female in the academy. When it came time for them to graduate Dante was put in a fight against the toughest male Fighter in Training to see who would be the strongest. This is where she met Kumeno Nantal. The two fought hard and put up an awesome fight but in the end Dante out smarted him and beat him. Kumeno became great friends with Dante after this and also considerd her a rival War in Adanaca After going through the training academy Dante was put on a team with Alysha and Kumeno. An older Nantal was placed in their team to keep watched over them named Luca. The 4 of them went on many missions and even fought in a big battle in the Adanaca region (A Region North of Setax) when one of the people of the royal court there had gone against their king. Dante had and her had been in the region while this had happened and went to assist the king. Dante teamed up with Luca and went up against one of the hired mercenaries, Lech, who was the most powerful and leader of them. The fought hard but Luca was caught off guard in the middle of their battle and Lech managed to use his powers on him and turned him to stone. Dante had become so enraged by the death of her comrade that she ended up turning into her Dark Form. She easily defeated and killed Lech. She passed out afterwards and awoke when Alysha found her. Spirit Training After arriving back in the Nantal village after the incident in Adanaca Dante had met up with the Elder of the village, Enero Nantal. For her help in Adanaca she and the rest of her team had been brought up the Elite warriors. Dante was named leader of the team and they continued to do missions for some time. Enero then once again summoned Dante and told her that he wanted to put her into some special training. Dante accepted and they started right away. Enero began to train her on how to use White N-ergy, also know as spirit N-ergy. Enero tought her how to harness her white N-ergy and she quickly learned how to use it to heal. Although she learned how she wasn’t able to learn how to keep it from draining her. She was only able to heal non life threathning wounds and such. When ever it was anything more serious she ended up passing out. The end of the Nantals When G.U.N. learned about the Nantals the feared their power and thought they were a threat. When they figured out where their village was located they sent a fleet of robots to distract them while they got their new nuclear bomb ready to test on their village. Enero went to Dante while the village was being attacked and gave her a black emerald (A valueable emerald with a deamons true power sealed inside) and told her to flea the village while she could and protect the black emerald at all cost. She also told her about the deamons power that was in the emerald and warned her on using teh merald too much. Dante hesitated at first but her father told her to trust him and go. Dante used the emerald to warp away and then saw as the village was hit and destroyed. Arriving in Fow Toth After the incident with the village Dante traveled around the world helping around when she could and making sure she kept the black emerald safe. When she wandered into the Setax Region she decide to visit the town of Fow Toth since it was named after one of her fathers friends. While she was walking around in the middle of the night she came across a raccoon who was being attacked by a bunch of thugs. Dante easily took them down and the raccoon thanked her for her help. The raccoon was impressed by Dante power and asked her to join the towns crime fighting team. Dante hesitated a little but accepted thinking it was a good idea. She quickly became great friends with the raccoon whos named was Sango. A New Threat Some time after Dante joined the N Squad while she was having lunch with a few of the high school students, they were attacked by a magenta hedgehog. Dante sent the other away while she stayed to take care of her. The hedgehog introduced herself as Rean. They both fought and Dante was impressed by how powerful Rean was. During the fight Sango returned with Sam who distracted Rean long enough for Dante to blast her with one of her strongest moves. After getting hit Ream fled and Dante headed back to the N Squad HQ to clean up her wounds. Personality Dante is usually calm and collected person. She doesn’t open up to anyone except her friends. It usually takes a while for anyone to gain her trust but when they do she’ll stand by their side no matter what. At times Dante can have a short temper. She usually has a good hold of it but when it slips who knows what she’ll do. Dante always sticks to what she learned during her training and will always do whatever she can to protect her friends and allies even if it means putting her own life in danger. Although she may not show it she’s still depressed about what happened to the other Nantals. She doesn’t show it most of the time unless she’s alone. Abilities Dante has the ability to use red and yellow N-ergy, The two basic types of N-ergy the Nantals use, along with white/Spirit N-ergy. The Red N-ergy allows her to enhance her strength while the Yellow N-ergy allows her to make blast type moves. With the spirit N-ergy allows her to heal people’s wounds. Healing people drains her a lot though and when it’s a very serious wound she could even pass out. Dante is able to run at speeds that rival Sonic and Shadows. Whenever she’s enraged she can turn into her Dark Form Using all the chaos emerald and the black emerald she can turn herself and a couple of other people in the Advanced Super form Weakness Dante usually doesn’t pay much attention to how much damage she has taken during battle. She ignores her pain and continues fighting and worries about her wounds later. She always fights till the end no matter what. Dante worries about other peoples safety instead of her own. She will always make sure that her friends are safe before she worries about her own safety Relations Friends/Allies Sango The Raccoon (Really Close friend) Lyra The Hedgehog Lace The Hedgehog Liz The Bunny Sam The Cat (Good Friend) G.A.A.M. Enemies/Rivals Jane The Hedgehog Princess The Hedgehog Paul The Hedgehog G.U.N. Rean Eggman Amorlina Trivia Dante was my first sonic fan character I made. Dante originally had another quill in front of her face. Dante’s name is based off one of the characters from FMA Dante’s original outfit was a red orange shirt with blue jeans that had a different fire patter at the bottom Dante is also based on my first DS which was black. Themes Normal Themes Supergirl by Krystal— Refers to how shes gonna protect the planet and feels alone in the world. Suddenly by Superchick—Describes how she feels lost in the world and how she’s unsure about what to do. Dark Form Themes Everybody Down by Nonpoint—describes how brutal she is while she in her dark form and how she’ll hurt everybody in her way Animal I have become by Three Days Grace—describes how she can’t control herself when she’s in her dark form Super Form Themes Super Form: Until the End by Breaking Benjamin—refers to how she’ll fight to the end no matter what. Advanced Super Form: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence—refers to how she hasn’t felt like herself since the incident with the Nantal Village and feels more like herself now that shes met Shadow. thumb|300px|left|Dante's First Theme song thumb|right|300px|Dante's 2nd Theme thumb|300px|right|Dante's Original Dark Form Theme thumb|left|300px|Dante's New Dark Form Theme thumb|300px|right|Dante's Super Form Theme thumb|300px|left|Dante's Advanced Super Form Theme Gallery File:Dante Drawing Edit.png | First drawing I colored on the computer File:Dante Pokemon Cosplay BG.png | Dante cosplaying as May from Pokemon File:Dante First Recolor.jpg | First recolor I made =D File:Dark Dante DE.png | Dante in her dark form File:Dante Child DE.png | Dante as a little kid File:DanteIcon.png Category:Sonic characters Category:Females Category:Gamergirl's Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Immortal Characters